Signals in electronic devices may be carried by wiring line traces made of materials such as copper (Cu). As electronic devices are typically multilayered in structure, the traces may be sandwiched between dielectric layers. As the size and spacing between traces shrinks and the electrical signaling speed increases with each technology generation, problems due to interactions between adjacent traces, or interactions between the trace and the overlying dielectric layer, may lead to electrical and/or mechanical problems.